Problem: Expand.
$\begin{aligned} ( x+ 2)(x+3)&= x(x+3)+2(x+3) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \phantom{( x+ 2)(x+3)}&=x^2+3x+2x+6 \\\\ &=x^2+5x+6 \end{aligned}$